


To The Moon And Back

by NellyHarrison



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Outsider Perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Derek from an outsider's perspective.  The twist?  The outsider is a jewelry store manager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Moon And Back

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so mistakes are my own!

Working in a jewelry store meant seeing different kinds of couples, all at different places in their relationships, shopping for different types of jewelry. However, Nelly Harrison had never seen a couple quite like Derek and Erica. It had been a relatively calm Tuesday afternoon in June. She’d had one older gentleman come in to purchase a necklace for his wife for their anniversary and a teenage boy walking in only to leave when he saw the price in the store. Then they walked into the store. A couple that looked like they popped out of some sort of magazine for dangerously sexy people. The man had the perfect amount of scruff and bulging muscles that caused the arms of his leather jacket strain slightly. The woman had one of the best figures she’d ever seen and long, flowing blonde hair.

Nelly’s eyes widened slightly when she saw them walk in, their hands laced together and their faces rather close as they spoke in soft whispers. It felt like was interrupting somehow, even though they were the ones that came into the store that she was already in. ”Um, can I help you two?” she asked, giving them a friendly smile.

The man looked over at her and his smile slipped, a serious expression taking over while the girl’s smile turned into a sly smirk. ”We’re looking for wedding rings,” the woman stated, pulling Derek closer. ”I’m Erica, and this is Derek.” Nelly looked up at the guy, and he nodded in acknowledgment.

"Wedding rings. Of course. Well what kind of rings are you looking for? I assume a simple band for you?" she asked, looking up at Derek. When he only grunted in response, Erica rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him. He was fully content with me coming and picking one out myself, but I said if he didn’t come with me, I wouldn’t marry him," she told her, laughing softly and squeezing Derek’s hand. Nelly looked down and her eyes widened at the engagement ring she saw.

"Wow, that’s beautiful," she commented, smiling when Erica lifted her hand to show the engagement ring. "Derek, you picked this out?" she asked, rather surprised. Again, all she got was a grunt in response, but she realized that was the most she was going to get out of him.

"It was actually his mother’s," Erica explained, smiling softly up at her fiance. Derek looked down at her with an expression that could only be explained as pure adoration and love, giving Nelly that slightly intrusive feeling again. They shared a sweet kiss before returning their attention to Nelly. "I was actually wondering if our bands could have engravings on them."

Nelly nodded and grabbed the book of fonts and placed it on the counter between them. ”These are the fonts that are available for engravings. All you have to do is tell me what you want written on each and which font, then pick the rings. I actually might have the perfect band to go with the engagement ring,” she said, reaching down and grabbing an arching silver band with small diamonds lining along it. ”It would compliment the ring very nicely.”

"Oh that’s gorgeous," Erica cooed, touching it gently. "What do you think Derek?" she asked, looking up at him.

"It looks good to me, baby," he replied, pulling her close and kissing the side of her head. Nelly couldn’t help but smile softly. It was clear that Derek was a more seclusive person, but he really came to life when he was with his fiancee.

"And for you, I have a simple band that is very popular for engravings due to its durability and shape," Nelly continued, moving to another part of the counter and grabbing a silver band. Derek grunted once more, holding it in his hand and nodding.

“‘S good,” he muttered, handing it back and wrapping his arm back around Erica’s waist. He looked down at her, a small smile curling on his lips as she looked at the types of fonts.

"I think we’ll go with this one," Erica decided, pointing at the script font. "And the engraving should read-"

"It should read ‘to the moon and back’," Derek finished, looking down at her and smiling softly. Erica smiled up at him just as sweetly, her hand reaching up to cup his cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied, kissing him sweetly.

Nelly’s heart warmed at the exchange. She had seen more couples than she could count working at the jewelry store, but she had never seen a couple look so right for each other than this young couple did. “‘To the moon and back’,” she repeated, writing it down. ”I just need you to fill this out, and we’ll call you when your order is in,” she told them, handing over the paperwork. ”Congratulations, by the way. On your engagement. You two look very happy together.”

Surprisingly enough, it was Derek that murmured a soft, sincere, “Thank you.”

When Derek and Erica left shortly after, Nelly held a smile on her lips. She had seen different kinds of couples, all at different places in their relationships, but she knew, without a doubt, that that was what love looked like.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This is another one that I was really proud of. Feedback is always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
